


[vid] I see you (time-travel au)

by strangest_love



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: Tony travels back in time to fix everything following Thanos' snap. At the same time very much alive Peter Parker is trying to pretend that he doesn't have a crush on Mr. Stark. The video is, strangely enough, from Peter's point of view. (Very short and bittersweet video).





	[vid] I see you (time-travel au)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Someone Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452108) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



**Author's Note:**

> I felt madly inspired by incredible works by LearnedFoot - it's everything I could dream of and more. My vid is just humble reflection of what I felt while reading LearnedFoot brilliant stories. (Also I don't know how to tag someone, so I listed one of the works as an inspiration. I hope it's ok).


End file.
